Doubts
by Guigo2000
Summary: Moments before of his most important moment, his starts to have some doubts. Why him? Why did she choose him of all people? Wouldn't it be better for her if his not around? What he will decide for his future? One-shot! LalaxRito.
1. Chapter 1

**Doubts**

* * *

His hands shook. Never had he been this nervous or excited. Desperately he tried to focus on the task at hand but it was to no avail. His thoughts plagued him. It wasn't the fact that he was scared to do it, in fact every fiber of his being wanted to do it like nothing he had ever done before. What bothered him though was the thought that he was not up for the challenge. He had never done anything like this, and there was no guarantee that he'd be any good at it. What if he messed it up? What if he ruined it? He didn't want to cause any harm, especially not to her.

He looked back up and into the eyes of face before him. Those gold brown eyes stared back. The bastard some had said, the pervert and shameless. But once struggles may come his way, never once did he show a hint of retreat, never gives up on those in danger, always on the front foot, always owning the initiative. For these reasons, some girls stated that he's the most dependable person in the universe.

Yet he saw none of what they said. Instead he saw a man with so many emotions. At this very moment he was fearful and nervous but at the same time he was excited and energetic. He brought his hands up to the bowtie that hung loosely around his neck, cursing it as he tried to do it up. It was the first time that he had to tie one on and in all honesty he never planned on wearing one again in his lifetime. But today he had to wear it, he wanted to wear it. He had to look perfect. For her.

After fumbling around for nigh on ten minutes, he threw the bowtie away in disgust. Sure he could survive the deadliest assassin of the universe, defeat any crazy plan made by any prince, go on adventures and save his planet with his perverted talents. But a simple bowtie? He groaned and plonked himself on a chair and ran his hands through his messy brown hair. He looked back into the mirror and smiled slightly, if only they could see him now. The man who soon would become the most powerful man in the galaxy, sitting alone in this room, a complete and utter nervous wreck.

He thought he had got the hard part out of the way. Just knocking her father's door had him crap his pants. He could barely move when her father answered the door let alone ask him the all-important question. He felt for sure that he had screwed the Earth, when he asked his question. But not only had her father given his blessing, he had been overjoyed and gave him a bear hug that had almost cracked his ribs. Almost everything had gone perfectly since that day, although getting his friends and her sisters to help him with his proposal had probably not been one of his best ideas but either way, since then, it had been the happiest time of his life.

That was until last night.

He had asked Saruyama to not go overboard with the bachelor party but of course he should known better. Even by both his and Saruyama's standards that night had been crazy. But a comment from a guest who hadn't exactly been invited had put him into this state.

"Exactly what does she see in you? You're not good looking. You're not that rich. Hell I you are not even the strongest man in the earth. Take away your sexual talents and what do you have to offer? I mean she could have anyone she wanted. What do you offer her that she doesn't already have? And if she wanted a trophy, there are way better prizes out there."

He had immediately rebuffed the 'guest', the two of them were in love with each other and that was all that mattered. But as he made his way back home, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was he brought to this marriage.

Sure he had some traits that women liked but she had a personality that makes everyone happy and was the most honest person in the galaxy. You could have made the argument that he was the best gardener in the world but no one cared about that, and she was the smartest person in the universe and the strongest woman in the universe if not the being. Besides that, he didn't have what you called marriageable traits. His other more prominent skills, being able to survive Yami's attacks, win mini-games at festival games and being good at soccer were not exactly going to be useful anymore.

What did she see in him?

"Yo buddy you in here?"

A knock on the door, preceded the entrance of his spiky black haired friend. Saruyama looked every inch the superstar in his fetching tailor made suit, custom leather shoes and expensive designer sunglasses that he was probably wearing for another reason than looking like a million bucks. His friend plonked himself down next him, hand clasping his head in an effort to calm the raging hangover that had taken a hold.

"Man last night. Damn!" A small smile appeared on his face, last night had indeed been one hell of a night. "I need to ask more of that drink! Do you think she'll mind if I wear these?"

He snorted and smirked in response, he doubted she would mind, but he knew that Saruyama wasn't hiding what lay underneath for his and her sakes. No, Saruyama was doing it to protect his own interests, which he found greatly amusing. Saruyama hardly every cared what other people thought about his looks or his personality. Yet here his friend was covering himself up to try and not disappoint one particular person. A fact he made quite clear to Saruyama, earning him a cuff on the back his head.

"Chatty gossip." Saruyama muttered. "What about you? Why aren't you ready yet? Where's your bowtie?"

Saruyama questioned before he pointed towards where it had been thrown. Saruyama looked at it and then back at him, his expression changing from confusion to a cheeky smirk as he realized why said bowtie was lying on the other side of the room.

"Don't tell me the great and powerful Rito was defeated by a simple bowtie?" Saruyama asked on the verge of laughing, as he got up form his chair and made his way to the discarded item of clothing.

"If I'd known that, I would have given you that book 'how to tie a bow tie for dummies'." Saruyama joked, picking the bowtie up and walking back over to him, ignoring the scowls that were shot at him.

"C'mon get up off your fat lazy ass. I'll do it for you." Shooting him another glare, he got up and faced Saruyama who promptly wrapped the bowtie around his collar and went about the business of tying it on.

"Hey is everything all right?" Saruyama raised an eyebrow. "You are really quiet."

He sighed and looked into the mirror as Saruyama put the finishing touches to the knot.

"Do you think I'm right for her?" He signed.

"What?"

"Do you-"

"I know what you said."

"She deserves the very best. I don't know if I'm that."

"You're joking right? After all the troubles she has brought you, I don't know if there's a person with more patience than you."

"That's not what I mean." He paused, thinking over his words. "What do I bring to this marriage? What set of skills do I have that are actually useful? What do I offer her?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? You're the luckiest guy in the world you know that right. And you're thinking of throwing it all down the drain. We both knew you were stupid before but this stupid? What are you, an alien? I've heard of pre-marriage nerves before but this is a bit far ain't it? What's got into you?" He looked down and shuffled his feet, he knew exactly what Saruyama would tell if he told him what had happened last night.

"Spill." Saruyama ordered, folding his arms authoritatively. He looked at the ceiling not sure if he should say.

"What could I potentially do that would force you to tell me what happened?" He gulped as an evil smile formed on Saruyama's face.

"You know I still have that video of you doing-"

"I'll talk. I'll talk god dam it. Never bring that up again. Never." He said sighing at the end.

Not wanting to experience that story ever again, he told Saruyama what had happened and needless to say he got the response that he was expecting.

"Wow. Since when you have you become a pussy? Who'd have thought it. The great womanizer Yuuki Rito, acting like a little bitch. Is this what marriage does to you? If that's the case then I definitely don't want to get married."

"Oh this coming from a guy who's hiding his appearance because he's scared of what a girl might think about it. Who's acting like a bitch now? And stop calling me that."

"I apologize oh mighty one. I am not worthy to be in your presence."

"One more word and I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Please we both know I'd win in a fist fight. I'm bigger, stronger and faster than you after all."

"You forgot one more thing. You're stupider as well."

"Not as stupid as you. I'm not the person thinking of running away from his marriage."

"I'm not thinking of running away, just questioning whether or not I'm the best option for her."

"That's practically the same thing. You're being a bitch ass coward."

"You're a dickhead you know that."

"Still better than being a coward."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent."

"Well you're so dumb that you got hit by a parked car."

"You're proof that evolution can go in reverse."

"You're proof that man can live without a brain."

"If I ever had a brain transplant I'd choose yours because I'd want one that hadn't been used yet."

"Zombies are looking for brains. Don't worry, you're safe."

"You are living proof of reincarnation. No one can get that stupid in just one lifetime."

"I can't believe that out of one thousand sperm you were the quickest."

"If someone wanted to make a stupid person, you'd be the blueprint."

"You deprive a town of idiots of their idiot."

"It's your town as well dumbass."

"Yeah well your mother's so stupid that she got locked in a bathroom and peed her pants."

"What'd you just say about my momma?"

"Ok that was a bit far. But hey c'mon we were just playing." Saruyama said raising his hands up in surrender, backing away from the quickly advancing Rito.

"Oh Shit"

Saruyama bent over and covered his head with his arms in an effort to protect himself as soon as he saw Rito's elbow flick out in preparations delivery a powerful right hook. But the blow never came. Saruyama opened his eyes and lowered his arms to see a smiling Red with a huge grin on his face.

"You should of seen the look on your face. Priceless."

"Haha. Good one. Still kinda pussy of you to not go through with it though." Saruyama teased, lightly his arm.

"Pussy?"

"Ye- Uhhh" Saruyama fell to his knees groaning in agony clutching his groin after Red had brought his knee up into his delicate parts.

"Who's the pussy now bitch?"

He smirked in triumph over his friend who was crawling at his feet using his legs to steady himself. But he was prevented from gloating further when Saruyama brought his forearm up between his legs to return the favour. Red fell to the floor alongside Saruyama, cradling his manhood, face itched with pain.

"What - The - Fuck - Man?" He gasped out.

"You hit me first!"

"Yeah, lightly. You went all out!"

"Whatever we're even. Quit being a bitch."

"You're a bigger bitch."

"You hit like a bitch."

"You talk like a bitch."

"You walk like a bitch."

"You take it like a bitch."

"Your mum's a bitch."

Saruyama groaned as he realized what he had just said, resigning himself to what was about to come. The two friends shuffled all over the floor and room, hurling more insults at each other.

"You fight like a bitch, bitch." Saruyama grunted through heavy breaths as he held Rito in a guillotine choke while Rito used his free right arm to pummel Saruyama's side.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Saruyama relaxed his chokehold slightly as he turned his head to see who had entered the room. That gave Rito the opportunity to break free, shrug Saruyama of him and send his opponent to the floor, slightly harder than necessary. Saruyama shot up straight up, his attention back on Rito, fully intent to get pay back for the rough push.

"Enough!"

The two dropped their play fight and turned to face their visitor. Rito gulped as he saw his bride-to-be's maid of honour and future sister-in-law glaring at the two of them. Hand closed into the tightest fists he had ever seen. Her normally cheerful and smiley face replaced by raging monster with blazing fire in her eyes.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Ah you know, we just had to let out some energy. My man's all exited here. Got to make sure he's in perfect condition for the big moment." Saruyama remarked back, smirking at him. He simply closed his eyes and sighed to himself, he knew that he was going to be the one that got it.

"You know us men-"

"Shut up Saruyama!" She said menacingly, before striding directly towards him.

"Shutting up." Saruyama replied before slipping of to the side not wanting to face any part of her fury.

"I expect it from him. You on the other hand." She poked him in the chest viscously. "You're marrying my sister. And I thought you were the perfect fit for her, nobody makes her happy like you do. Yet here I find you fighting with your best man and ruining your suits!"

"In our defence I doubt that – Shutting up now." Saruyama was silenced by a look from the woman that would have sent shivers up a devil's spine.

"She asked me to help her organize this wedding and with god as my witness I will make this the perfect wedding for her. Now the two of you are going to wait here and do nothing at all until I bring Peke and fix your suits. Then you are going to march yourselves to the hall where you will wait until she comes down the isle. Then you!" She poked him so hard this time that he felt for sure that he would bruise tomorrow. "You will marry my sister and you will live happily ever after. You got that." She ordered, her voice dropping with venom. He nodded furiously in confirmation.

"As for you." Rito let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as she turned her wrath to Saruyama.

"Take those god dam sunglasses of. Do you know how ridiculous you look? Are you planning on ruining the photos?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Saruyama quipped back. "I think Rito ought to explain."

He cursed his friend as she swilled on the spot to face him. Her look froze him in place, he couldn't explain even if wanted to. Snarling she turned back to Saruyama. Was it him or was it boiling in the room now?

"Take those off."

She said so quietly yet so sharply that it could cut through metal. Anymore of this and he would literally shit his pants. Saruyama simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Did his friend not realize that he was not poking the beast with a stick? He was hitting the beast with huge hammer, right over its head.

"Take them off, now." Her voice even quieter than before.

"As you wish I guess."

With a slight grin on his face, Saruyama took off his now slightly damaged sunglasses. He watched as her eyes grew to the size of saucers before contracting down to slits. Veins bulged out from her face in places that he didn't even know had veins. Her neck muscles twitched and he could tell that it was taking everything in her power to not launch herself on Saruyama.

"Put them back on." She seethed at him.

"Yes Milady." Saruyama complied with her order and quickly put his glasses back on.

"Sit. Do nothing. Wait until it begins."

She could barely make a coherent sentence as she stomped out of the room. The two sat in silence, taking of their ruined suits and waiting for Peke arrive. Saruyama began tapping his left foot impatiently before a sudden look came over him and he smirked at Rito.

"I was right." He said triumphantly.

"What?"

"Did you hear what our slightly stressed friend said? You are a perfect fit for her. No one makes her happy like you do? There's your answer, Rito. Are you right for her? Well for some reason she wants to be with pussy assed bitch but still, she wants you. Question is, what do you want?"

And with that Saruyama folded his arms and decided to take a nap right then and there till the robot arrived. He could do no such thing though. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He loved her more than anything else in this world and wanted nothing more than to be with her. But he still couldn't comprehend why she would want the same thing and the thought that she would be better off with someone else would not leave his mind.

Eventually Peke arrived. It had to said, that he was impressed at how quickly it managed to fix their clothes. Along with Saruyama, he quickly took a last look at the mirror before he was swiftly frog-marched by Saruyama to the congregation. If he was nervous before, it was nothing to what he felt now. Walking through the aisle past all his friends and her family had him on the verge of shaking. He didn't dare look back in case they saw the fear on his face, instead he stared at feet, refusing to look at anything else. After what felt like eons, the music started to play. He took a deep breath, there was no turning back now.

Setting himself he turned back to face his future. Beside him, his best man stood stiffly, it put him at ease slightly, seeing that he wasn't the only person nervous as hell. There were oohs and ahhs as the pageboy and flower girl entered. Next came her bridesmaid and her maid of honour, her youngest sister filling the bridesmaid role. The two were giddy with excitement and happiness, though both he and Saruyama quailed slightly at her maid of honor's accusing stare. The bridesmaid meanwhile was having the time of her life and playfully mouthed to him: "It's not too late to marry me instead" earning a snigger from him putting him further at ease. The music changed and his jaw suddenly went slack.

"Seriously bro. You're one lucky fuck." Saruyama leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

Later on, in life he realized that he must have looked incredibly stupid as he stared and nodded at his oncoming bride. He had been all over these crazy adventures and seen many wondrous things. But none of them had anything on her. She was simply the most stunning thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. As he locked eyes with her, all thoughts of fear and nervousness before vanished. He forgot all about Haruna or Yui. Or any other girl. Now it was all about her. How could he have thought about not going through with this? This was best moment in his life.

Her father looked on her proudly as he led her to him before taking his seat at the congregation. She was blushing slightly and she had that cute smile on that he could not resist. The two still gazed into each others eyes. He could feel himself go light and dizzy whilst staring into her gorgeous brilliant eyes. He took her small soft hand and kissed it tenderly, getting a giggle out of her.

Everything sped up for him. Somehow the ring was in his hand and he put it on. Then she smiled at him, his world stopped. A single tear silently leaked out of his eye.

All he heard was the one word out of the command and flew in. She would remember that kiss as her favorite ever. He would remember it as the gateway to a new life.

Right then and there he knew. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: the following chapter has lemons. This actually my try in writing a lemon story/chapter so your opinion is very important for me to now how should I proceed. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:  
_

 _Her Doubts_

* * *

 _Lala's POV:_

My heart hadn't stopped racing since I had been in temple, and I heard the most beautiful seven words I had ever heard.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Rito had kissed me so fiercely I thought he would squeeze the air out of my lungs. It was heaven.

The next five hours in the party after was amazing. The food was incredible; after all it was made by Mikan's personal kitchen team. She said it was the least she could for her brother. And then there was the dance… Oh the dance… I just didn't want to stop dancing… First was with my father, thankfully he was with his adult size… and then with Rito… I just didn't want to stop dancing with him, it was wonderful, we're so synchronized, I just couldn't take my eyes of his, he looked at me with those golden eyes, I could see his passion for me and I could see that as long as I was with him, everything would be alright, he conduct me through the dance, never once he stepped in my foot, Haruna told me that he took some dancing classes just for this moment… He's so sweet, I couldn't find a better man than him, always willing to make feel comfortable, always trying to make me smile… It was a wonderful wedding party.

* * *

 _Later that day_

* * *

"We have to WHAT-?!" I exclaimed, as her servants began to remove my wedding gown from my body.

"Your grace must consummate the marriage and produce an heir." The Zastin responded, standing on the opposite side of the dressing blind, "It is imperative for the security of our nation that you do so and as soon as possible while you are still young and fertile."

I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. It had been only moments since I retired to the bridal suite and already I was being presented circumstance of marriage.

"Zastin, I've only just finished my wedding vows and I'm content to enjoy the company of my husband for a few years—"

"That is out of the question, Lala-sama! Your father is aging and you are next in line. What if something happens to him and then to you? What if some foreign terror decides to try to take over the kingdom?"

"If such thing happens, it's not like we don't have a better chance at defending ourselves."

"In any case, Princess Lala, it is imperative that you and your husband consummate your marriage and work to produce an heir as soon as possible."

I was annoyed with Zastin insistence. I always hated when people tell me what I have to do, I wished that I wasn't a princess and then I could anything I want without people telling what I need to do just because I am a princess. There was one time that I had enough and I left my planet… It was my best idea… I met so many people, I learn so many things, I finally learned how did the world work… and of course, I met the man of my life. That by far was the best thing that happened to my life. Back to the real world, I let my maids untie my petticoats and I was left in my chemise. I ran my fingers through my long pink hair, thinking what I wanted to do after marrying Rito. I wanted to explore the universe with him, enjoy more adventures just him and me without worrying about anything. I sighed.

"I'm too young to be a mother."

"Your highness is twenty!" Zastin exclaimed. "Your mother, the queen, was not much older when she had you."

'I am not ready to be a mom…much less a queen.'

There was something in the air around in mom that I have yet achieved but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Mom had this way of making everyone around her calm and relaxed; she was loved and adored by everyone and anyone who met her. She could sing, dance, paint, and spoke with a tone that seemed like the voice of an angel. Mom was a lady and I only played one when necessary. I hope to be like her someday. I still had a long way in learning about being a queen. But I wanted to be good at those things one at time. I wanted to be a good queen before being a good mother. I didn't want to learn to be good at those things at the same time.

"Here, your highness." One of the maids said, sliding on her night dressing gown. I wrapped myself up and stepped out to Zastin.

"I am going to speak to my parents tomorrow! I'm sure they will agree with that I am too young to be a mom." I said crossing my arms.

Then speak with the king and the queen if you will. But I highly doubt that they will have any other opinion!" Zastin said before leaving.

I sighed heavily, I processed in going to my room still thinking what just happened. What I was going to say to Rito? He would be terrified about the news. Not that I doubt that Rito wouldn't be a great father. He did a terrific job with Celine. I had no doubt he would be great father for our son. I blushed with the thought on having his child. I wished that he had his eyes. His beautiful eyes… For a moment I thought it wouldn't be so bad being a mother right now… but then I remembered there were other things that I need to worry. Like what Rito would think in being a father now?

I entered in the room and saw Rito leaning against the wall, he looked flustered, dressed in his night dress gown. Just by seeing his face, I understood that Zastin talked to him. The room smelled oils and the bed covered with flowers. I felt the blood drain from her face realizing what they have done.

I climbed into bed then finally looked up at Rito, who felt his face become hot and nervous. He paused for a minute and then climbed into bed and sat next to me, about six inches apart in our king-sized bed. We looked at each other at that moment we realized how nervous we were, we both started laughing.

"Wow! He made a fuss over all of this!" I giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea what I went through before he brought me here…" Rito chuckled nervously.

"What? Did you get the heir talk too?"

"Yes… what's worst was I got it from your father along with the speech of balancing being a good ruler and a good husband…"

I blinked then laughed, moving and hugging him, "Oh my, I'm surprised you didn't run out of here screaming! You can still divorce me without a ripple of problems! Our marriage isn't official yet."

Rito laughed and brushed my hair, "Its official to me. I don't care what pomp and circumstance defines as 'marriage'. I was married to you the moment I asked you to be my wife."

I smiled, crossing my legs and swaying gently.

"You are now Prince." I said quietly with a warm tone in my voice.

Rito smiled at me and shook his head, "It's just a title. It's not why I married you. I could care less if you were a princess or a pauper… I love you, Lala." He said.

My face became warm as I shifted back and forth a little more. A moment of silence passed getting anxious.

"So… um… what do we do now?" I asked with a childish curiosity in her voice. Rito laughed nervously and his face turned pink.

"Um… well if you don't want to, we don't have to do anything but sleep."

"Oh! No! It's not that I want to sleep it's just—um…"

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked concerned.

"I—" I started, "I'm scared."

Rito raised an eyebrow and let his head fall to his shoulder, "Of?"

"Well…" I swallowed hard and began to play with my nightgown's skirt as I felt myself begin to fidget, "The maids told me it will hurt… and what if I get pregnant? I mean… are you ready to be a father? Or what if I don't satisfy you? Or what if-"

"Lala," Rito interrupted, leaning over and tilting my chin up to look at him, "We don't have to do anything."

"No, I want to… I'm just really scared."

"Well… first of all… from what I'm told… yes you will hurt, but only briefly… and if you get pregnant… well I don't think it will be so bad. And yes, I am ready to be a father. I may be a commoner but I do know how the rules of royalty work. Producing an heir in a hasty fashion is desired when a couple weds."

"But I don't want us to have a child because it's required." I stated, nuzzling my nose against his, "I want us to have a child because we want one."

Rito nodded, calmly and with understanding, "Well… I've already decided I want to grow old with you. I want children with you. Do you want them with me?"

"Yes! Oh, Rito! All I've wanted since you save me years ago was for you and I to be together. I knew it from that moment that it was you and only you I wanted to be with." I confessed.

Rito smiled and leaned towards her, "Then may I love you?"

I froze and looked deep into his rich golden eyes and saw nothing but love in them. Rito paused for a moment then gently kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting a hand pass through his unruly orange-brown hair. He put his hand on the back over my neck as he lightly pushed his tongue into my mouth, I can only feel the sweet taste of his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I felt something stirred within me that I hadn't felt before, a sort of excitement that almost scared me. Rito broke the kiss and rested his fore head to hers.

"You nervous?" he asked, playing with her hair. I nodded.

"A little," I admitted.

"Me too," he replied. he kissed me softly. "Lay back." He instructed. I nodded and slowly obeyed. He moved on top of me and gently brushed my face as he kissed my forehead and cheeks. Despite his calming efforts, I felt a wave of panic come over me.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, shyly.

Rito smiled, blushing slightly and shook his head, "No, have you?"

"No…" I replied back, sighing in relief.

He laughed quietly and began to kiss my jaw line and down my neck. I felt my breath become heavy and my heart begin to pound as he did. The fear began to subside when he looked at me in the eyes.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, pulling me and kissing me. I moaned into his mouth as our torsos came into contact. God, he was so warm and soft. I rolled over so I was on top of him, never breaking the kiss. My hands moved from his hair, down over his soft neck, down the sides of his body. I gasped, felling my body begin to respond to his kisses and touch as my most private area began to be moist and my breasts aroused. What was more was I felt his body responding and it excited and scared me at the same time. I could feel his throbbing member through the thin pieces of cloth that separated us. All the times that Rito had embraced me or how gentle he would stroke me or touch me, I felt safe and warm, it was a feeling that I never wanted to let go. His hands were rough but at the same time so careful with her. We rolled once more, now he was atop of me again. Rito's breathing became heavy as his mouth reached me again. Using one hand to hold himself above me, while the other gently ran over my breast and abdomen, I felt my inhibitions leave me and all I wanted was for him to touch me everywhere, to kiss me, to love me. Instinctively, I bucked my hips against his, which made a groan escape Rito's lips as his hips moved against hers. I felt that some sort of carnal intuition was taking over his senses and trying to keep calm to not scare me. A longing began to overtake him and for once he let down his guard to let what felt right to flow. Tonight, I felt that he wanted to give himself to me completely.

"Rito…" I moaned softly against his lips as he reached down to the end of my nightgown began to move it upwards. I shifted accordingly until I sat up for a moment for Rito to lift if over my head then I leaned back down. I could hear his heart getting accelerate as he surveyed his beautiful wife laying naked beneath him.

He gaze, filled with love and longing in them, traveled down from my face, lower... He didn't said anything for a moment, he just stood there staring at me, making me nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, timidly. He smiled warmly and let his fingertips trace over my breasts, lightly trail down her abdomen and rest on her thigh.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." He said honestly. I giggled a little.

His hand went to my left breast, massaging it, and I moaned, arching my back. Then seeing I was taking pleasure with his actions, his mouth covered the right one, and he eagerly licked and sucked and rubbed the flat of his tongue across the tip of my nipple. He actions were driving me crazy.

"God, Rito," I whimpered. "This feels amazing." I moaned again.

"Just getting started, sweetness," He murmured against my skin. "Tell me what you want."

"Go lower," I said low and seductive.

His mouth travelled further down my body, kissing my ribs, across my stomach, dipping my tongue into my navel. Even lower he kissed, biting at her hip bones. I moaned, feeling pleasure with every action that he did to me. He slid his tongue to my most intimate area where he grabbed my leg and proceeded to pleasure me with his mouth. A rip of ecstasy shot through me as I gripped his hair harder, tugging it in a demanding fashion. It only encouraged him as I started to moan even more. A deep moan escaped the back of his throat as he felt his own body react to her.

Running his fingers lightly over it at first, enjoying the way it made me pant. He began to rub, and as I began grinding my hips against his hand, he applied more pressure.

"Oh, god...Rito...oh...this feels so...OH!" my back arched again, my hands gripping the sheets underneath me. He purposefully rubbed the same spot over and over, enjoying the reactions that I was having. He stopped and kissed me deeply. We kissed passionately, our tongues fighting one another for dominance, and then without warning he slid a finger inside me. I tore my mouth away from his, biting his shoulder as I moaned. I felt my teeth dig into his shoulder, but he didn't stop me or even pull back a little. I guess he enjoyed the little bit of pain mixed with pleasure.

I couldn't wait anymore in an aggressive fashion, I put my hands on either side of his shoulder and pushed him up. Stunned and unsure what my reaction was for, Rito stood still for a moment as I stared at him with an expression he'd never seen before. Impatiently, I reached for his night gown and lifted it up over his head, leaving him naked before me. we stared at each other, panting for a moment before moving to each other again, our lips crushing as our tongues danced between them. Rito cradled my head and pulled me to straddle his lap, dipping his head to nip at my neck. I gasped and rocked against him as he lifted me up and laid me back down beneath him.

"Is it so wrong that I'm content just kissing you?" Rito whispered against my lips.

I smiled, "No, but I want all of you, my darling."

Rito cradled me in his arms and moved to position himself in between her legs properly, "As you wish, my lady. I give you all of me completely; I surrender to you mind, body, heart, and soul. I want you to be as close to me as you can possibly can. I...I love you. I want to feel inside of you." God, hearing him tell me he loved me...nothing turned me on more than hearing those three little words.

It was a little awkward at first, lining up our bodies the right way, but then he tentatively pushed inside of me a little bit. I felt a sharp pain as he inserted his long member inside me, he must have noticed because he suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed, nodding. "I love you."

He kissed me. "I love you too."

He pulled out a little bit, "Last call, baby," He said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just have to get used to you...you're so big," I said, forcing a smile. "Come on, just do it..."

"I don't want to hurt you, I...Lala!" I interrupted him by wrapping my legs around his waist and pulled his hips to mine, forcing him in all the way. My body unconsciously made a slight resistance against him but I continued and then a pop… Rito's penis broke through my hymen and he was fully inside of me.

"Lala! I'm sorry!" Rito quickly apologized as I screamed from the pain. Some tears fell from my eyes as I looked at Rito and gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay...I'm just so happy...Rito..." I told him as Rito's body began thrusting upward. "Aaaaahhhh..." I moaned. Finally! Me and Rito, the one person I loved, we were finally together as one.

"Please don't stop." I begged. He smiled and moved his hand to mine and we laced our fingers together, his other hand moved to my waist began to thrust in and out of me. I felt his hips grinding against mine and a loud moan escaped his lips.

"Lala! You're...tight..." Rito replied.

"Oh my god, Rito..."I moaned and screamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I closed her eyes, loving the feeling of being with the person I loved as my breasts bounced freely and rubbed against his chest. I run my free hand up his strong back and over his broad shoulders. His body was strong and built with scars from his adventures... our adventures. Everything about him was everything I ever wanted—both his perfections and imperfections. The pain subsided as he moved against her in a steady rhythm.

"Lala...fuck...this feels so good..." I could see he was having a hard time to hold out just as much as me. "God..."

"RIIIIITOOOO..." I bit his shoulder, and the pain and pleasure mixed together was unreal.

"Lala...god...I'm gonna..." Oh god, just hold out a little longer, Rito!

"God, Rito..." I moaned. "I'm so close! Oh my god..."

"Darling, you feel incredible." He whispered with wracked breath as he kissed me with a fiery passion. He bent his head to lick over my breasts, driving me further to the edge. He tried to angle his hips a different way. Whatever he did it worked, because I suddenly felt more aroused, my back suddenly arched, my head going back, mouth hanging open. My fingernails dug into his back, letling out a long, drawn out moan. Greedily, I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine again. It was never enough for me; his tongue dipped into my mouth and slid over my tongue, hungrily. I moaned inside his mouth as I felt the passion building within me

"Oh god, Ritooooooo..." I gasped, my body shaking underneath his. My inner walls clenched around my husband's erected member repeatedly. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Rito-!" I shrilled, arching my back to the point I lifted up off the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and drove into me harder and faster.

"Lala… Oh God, I love you." He murmured, catching my mouth. It was enough to send us over the edge. I screamed as pleasure ripped through my body as my husband's ecstasy filled my essence. The rush of hot filled me completely. Rito let his head fall as he gasped for air as he tried to recover his shaking form. We were still for a moment, the both of us waiting for our heartbeats to slow down. He pulled out of me and looked at me in the eyes. I could only see his full of love.

"Are you… alright?" he whispered. I lifted myself up and kissed him in responds. He kissed me back lovingly and adoringly as he stroked my hair from my forehead.

"I'm a little sore…" I laughed against his lips, kissing him again. He laughed again and rolled onto his back. I rolled over and curled up against his chest, lightly tracing over his sweat shined chest with my fingertips, and settling within the crest of his shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him and stroking my hair.

"Well… if producing an heir requires that kind of work… I don't think I'll mind trying to much." I giggled. He laughed and shook his head

"Oh I wonder if the maids were listening to you…"

"Oh! Those old gossipy birds! I hope they did and know what a wonderful lover their future king is." I boasted.

Rito snickered and kissed me once more.

"And what an amazing woman their future queen is…"Rito said as his fingers trailed down my back until he reached my tail.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed at the sudden contact with the most sensitive part of my body.

"Was that too much?" He said surprised with her reaction.

"No," I smirked and kissed his lips again. "It was just right."

We kissed and giggled amongst ourselves, musing about our lives together until sleep slowing over took us. That moment I could only described as pure perfection.


End file.
